


Better just go with the flow

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Humiliation, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: “You’re so naughty. You’re absolutely filthy, doll.”“Only for you, Daddy,” he hummed in response, smiling because he knew this turned Steve on.“You’re damn right,” Steve growled. “You’re mine."Or: Bucky and Steve have long distance/video chat sex.





	Better just go with the flow

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm thinking you and I better just go with the flow, last thing that we should do is go slow"
> 
> Title from "Lurk" by The Neighbourhood.
> 
> This is un-beta'd.

“Hi there, kitten,” Steve’s deep voice rumbled from the laptop’s speakers, “You look so pretty, are you dressed up for Daddy?”

Bucky nodded; he toyed with the black lace panties he wore as a blush crept up his cheeks. He was nervous about his clothing choice before the call started. He wasn’t nervous about the panties, but he’d never wore the matching bralette. Those worries washed away once Steve complimented him. “I’ve missed you, Daddy.”

“I’ve missed you, too, sweetheart,” Steve chuckled. He switched the camera on his phone so it showed the thick imprint of his cock in his underwear. “Now, see this… you got me hard, kitten.”

Bucky licked his lips, eyes blown out as he fixated on his partner’s member. He wanted it in his mouth. “Please, Daddy….”

“‘Please’ what, kitten? I need you to use your words.”

“Please fuck me,” he whined. He rolled his hips forward to get some sort of friction. “I want you inside me, filling me up.”

“You’re such a dirty little slut, aren’t you? You’re a desperate little thing for my cock?”

He watched Steve stroked himself through the fabric.

Steve smiled at the sounds Bucky made, flipping the camera back to his face. “Strip for me.”

His partner scrambled to comply. He reached his arms back to unclasp the bralette, letting it fall. Standing, he swung his hips in a way he’d seen the way girls do it in porn. He lightly pulled down the panties; his dick popped up against his stomach. He sat back again, awaiting further instruction.

“Good boy,” Steve purred. “I want to watch you play with your tits… and if you beg enough, I’ll let you see my cock.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky said breathlessly. He ran his fingers down his chest, pinching his nipples. He gasped, pleasure shooting through him. “Please—fuck—Daddy, please let me see your cock. I want you so bad—please.”

Steve smirked, “Oh, kitten…. How often do you think about my dick when you touch yourself?”

Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut, biting his lip. He let out a breathy ‘so much.’ He continued to play with his chest and whined. He pushed his pelvis into the carpet and choked out a moan. “Daddy, please—I want to see your big cock.”

Steve wordlessly turned the camera to face his dick once again and slowly pulled down his boxer briefs, taking his member in hand. He ran a thumb over the slit, which leaked pre-cum, pumping it once. “You can touch yourself, kitten. But I want to see it.”

Bucky tilted the screen down a little so everything from his chest down was in frame; he blushed as he grabbed ahold of himself and began moving up and down. He threw his head back, whimpering at the much-needed friction. “I wish you were here—fuckin’ hell—and you were fucking me and touching me.”

“I bet you’d like that, huh? My fucking dirty slut bent over for my cock.” Steve’s deep voice made him shiver.

“Yes, Daddy—please—I need you,” Bucky begged. He picked up the pace, biting his lip to stifle his noises.

“Don’t hold back, kitten,” Steve panted out, the phone shaking a little as he jerked off. “I love to hear you moaning for me like a filthy whore.”

Bucky felt a groan rip through his chest, tearing up into his throat, and it mixed in with his constant chanting of ‘please’ and ‘Daddy’ and ‘fuck me.’ He thrust up into his fist and gulped as he remembered something. He stopped his movements which immediately caught his lover’s attention.

“Daddy…?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“I-I have a surprise for you….” He felt his face and neck go red. He tweaked his nipples while he waited.

“What is it?”

Bucky hesitated before he turned his back on the camera, revealing the metal plug in his ass. He sat there, bent over, shaking his butt playfully. He looked over his shoulder to see Steve grab the base of his cock roughly, likely stopping himself from coming.

“You’re so naughty. You’re absolutely filthy, doll.”

“Only for you, Daddy,” he hummed in response, smiling because he knew this turned Steve on.

“You’re damn right,” Steve growled. “You’re mine. You’re my whore, baby doll. Isn’t that right?” He was quiet until Bucky nodded as a reply. “You’re going to play with that toy in your ass while I watch.”

Reaching over his hips, Bucky pressed the flat end of the plug, making him groan. He twisted and pulled at it. He used his other hand to relieve his cock a little. Grabbing onto the toy, he dragged it out of him and he gasped at the sudden emptiness. He settled it against his hole and pushed it back in. He moaned, continuing to play with the toy.

“Now spank yourself, kitten.”

Bucky did as he was told, he smacked his ass several times before he got bored and switched himself to face the screen. His hand went back to his dick, pulling hard and fast. He mewled, “Daddy, I’m gonna—I’m gonna come, please!”

“Tell me when you’re just about to come, kitten.” Steve moved his hand at a quicker pace, and he looked like he was going to finish soon as well. Bucky whimpered he was going to come, and he kept moving and moving until—“Stop.”

He halted at once, obedience ingrained into his entire being. He moaned, his orgasm slipping through his fingers. “Daddy, please….”

Silence fell between them except for the heavy breathing. His hand trembled mere inches away from his twitching cock.

“Are you still close, kitten?” Steve slowed his actions.

Bucky shook his head. “No, Daddy.”

“Good, you may continue.” Steve started going faster once again. “You’re going to tell me when you’re about to come again.”

“Th-thank you, Daddy.” Bucky didn’t need to be told twice to start touching his member at a frantic rate. He needed to release; he hoped that Steve would let him finish this time, didn’t know how well he could control himself.

The two watched each other as they pleasured themselves, Bucky letting out little moans while Steve was silent the entire time. He threw his head back, fisting his cock harshly. Muscles rippling, he kept up a steady pace with one hand and ran his fingers over his chest with the other. He whined, biting his lip.

“Daddy, I’m—I’m close,” he sighed, eyeing the image of Steve’s dick on the laptop screen. Feeling like his entire body was on fire, he rocked his hips up and down. “Please, can I come? Please—I need to, Daddy.”

“Yes, kitten. I want you to make a mess all over your hand for me,” announced Steve, voice gravelly. He picked up his pace, chasing his own orgasm.

Bucky did as he was told, shooting his load onto his hand, arm, and chest. He chanted ‘Daddy’ from start to end. He stilled. Covered in sweat and cum, he watched his partner do the same. All it took was one look at his sub waiting patiently for him to finish; it was quite a beautiful sight if he said so himself. He flipped the screen so his face appeared on the screen once again.

“You did so good for me, kitten.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Steve hummed in response. He grinned, “Now, go shower and get yourself cleaned up, okay? And get some rest tonight, princess, because tomorrow I’m coming home.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, baby doll.”

“Goodnight, Stevie,” he giggled as he pressed ‘end call.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated; I need validation lmao.


End file.
